Choco Rio Grande
- |characters = Mole |champion = Munchy Mole |new = N/A |released = September 17, 2014 |difficulty = |previous = Crunchy Courtyard |next = Episode 48 }} Choco Rio Grande is the forty-seventh episode of Candy Crush Saga and is the fifth episode of World Eight. This episode was released on September 17, 2014. The champion title for this episode is Munchy Mole. Story Before episode: A mole feels hot due to the warmth of the sun. Also, his pool is leaking chocolate due to the heat. After episode: Tiffi has a cookie sombrero, wearing it to the mole. New things *Nothing new is introduced. Levels *'Easiest level: ' *'Hardest level: Level 695' Choco Rio Grande contains levels 681-695. This is a medium-considerably hard episode. It has some hard levels like 681, 687, 692, 693 and 695. Overall, it's easier than the previous episode, Crunchy Courtyard. There are 6 jelly levels , 4 candy order levels , 4 ingredient levels , and 1 timed level . } | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |25,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |80,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |51 | style="text-align:center;" |150,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | | style="text-align:center;" |Hardest Level In Choco Rio Grande. |} Gallery Choco Rio Grande Beginning.png|Before story Choco Rio Grande End.png|After story Level 681 Reality.png|Level 681 - |link=Level 681 Level 682 Reality.png|Level 682 - |link=Level 682 Level 683 Reality.png|Level 683 - |link=Level 683 Level 684 Reality.png|Level 684 - |link=Level 684 Level 685 Reality.png|Level 685 - |link=Level 685 Level 686 Reality.png|Level 686 - |link=Level 686 Level 687 Reality.png|Level 687 - |link=Level 687 Level 688 Reality.png|Level 688 - |link=Level 688 Level 689 Reality.png|Level 689 - |link=Level 689 Level 690 Reality before.png|Level 690 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 690 Level 690 Reality after.png|Level 690 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 690 Level 691 Reality.png|Level 691 - |link=Level 691 Level 692 Reality.png|Level 692 - |link=Level 692 Level 693 Reality.png|Level 693 - |link=Level 693 Level 694 Reality.png|Level 694 - |link=Level 694 Level 695 Reality.png|Level 695 - |link=Level 695 CRG Finished.png|Map on Facebook Trivia *This episode continues the trend of levels that ending in 0 are not Jelly levels *This episode breaks the trend of having no Jelly levels as an episode finale. *This episode breaks the trend of having no timed levels. *This episode breaks the trend of having all levels ending with 87 being Ingredient levels. *This is the fourth episode to contain three words in its title, after Easter Bunny Hills, Pearly White Plains, and Ice Cream Caves. If you count Dreamworld, it is the fifth (Honey Hot Tub). *This is the first episode to have the final word be the same as a championship title (that is, Papa Grande). *The lollipops from Sticky Savannah reappear in this episode and this episode before released in two weeks. *This episode continues the trend of no new things introduced. *This episode continues the trend of having no moves levels. *This episode appears to take place in Mexico. *This episode continues the trend of having no Toffee Tornadoes. Category:Episodes Category:World Eight Category:Released Episodes of 2014